Definitely Lily's Temper
by JaeStorme
Summary: Oneshot. The Golden Trio travels to the past and runs into an angry and confused Lily Evans and the Marauders.


Lily Evans was furious, not an unusual state for her.

"I just want to know about my son's life. Is that so wrong?" She said angrily at the familiar features of the unknown young man before her.

Anger flashed through his emerald eyes—her eyes. "Yes. I shouldn't tell you, it could change things. You shouldn't even know who I am! I am not supposed to be here."

"Maybe things are meant to be changed. Maybe you were supposed to come back in time. There are theoretical—"

"Enough, Moony. We want to hear about Prongsies' future son, not your sciencey stuff," Sirius's voice cut in, his eyes gleaming with eagerness, though if one looked close enough they could see a glimmer of concern. Prongs's son was too apprehensive in his opinion. Something happened, or would happen. Something big.

Lily fumed silently. Part of her wanted to act more mature, but she couldn't help but be further enraged by the unfairness of her situation. She was just a sixteen year old girl. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't even _like_ James Potter, much less could she ever imagine wanting to marry him and having a child with… him. _Oh God,_ she thought to herself. _I had sex with James Potter._

In an effort to distract herself from this line of thought, Lily lashed out again at the time traveler before her.

"Look, it can't be nearly as bad as you think. You are being utterly ridiculous. It's like Remus said, this was probably all meant to happen anyways. We can handle it, I'm sure," Lily said, a stubborn tilt to her chin.

Harry's face slowly grew more and more flushed as anger clouded his mind. "Ridiculous?" he repeated, quietly.

"Oh dear," said the future witch, tiredly, just quiet enough for Harry not to hear. "Here we go again."

A rather pale James Potter lifted his head to look at her, being one of the two people close enough to hear her (the other being a gangly, redheaded wizard, also from the future). "Got Lily-flower's temperament, I take it?" he asked the two, somewhat weakly.

"Not as bad as I think?" Harry continued, ignorant of the exchange, his entire focus on the redheaded woman scowling petulantly up at him. "Let me clarify exactly how bad it is. Just so you have no misgivings about why I think it would be best if you DON'T KNOW!"

Lily jumped when he roared the last two words, heavy dread beginning to seep into her stomach as she finally recognizing the warning signs of someone whose nerves has been danced on for a bit too long.

"Well I—"

Too late. Face redder than ever, Harry strode forward until he was directly in front of her.

"THE FIRST TIME I HEARD YOUR VOICE, MY MOTHER'S VOICE, WAS WHEN A DEMENTOR TRIED TO KISS ME!"

Lily's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat. She stared up at him in astonishment. She opened her mouth to respond, but Harry was past hearing it.

"YOU WERE BEGGING HIM! BEGGING VOLDEMORT TO KILL YOU AND NOT ME! PLEADING WITH HIM TO MURDER YOU! THAT IS MY ONLY MEMORY OF YOU!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears, horror sinking into her veins. But Harry still wasn't done. He rounded on the others. He glanced at his father, still collapsed at a desk of the unused classroom, then to the Remus, who he still barely knew despite everything, and then to Sirius, his most recent, most painful loss. All of them were so ignorant. None of them understood what it was like to be him, no one did.

Still looking at Sirius, he said the next part quieter, but no less venomously. "You left me. All of you. You left me."

With that he spun on his heel and sped to the door, flinging it open viciously, practically sprinting from the room. In the aching silence that followed, Hermione and Ron sighed softly before following Harry out, Ron with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, Hermione with shoulders slightly slumped.

"Definitely Lily's temper," was Sirius's weak attempt at humor. 

Another Idea- Marauders Go Forward

A loud _pop_ directly to the right of Remus Lupin caused his insides to lurch uncomfortably, though he prided himself on his ability to not outwardly jump. _Though I suppose one is bound to get used to startling, abrupt noises with my friends,_ the sixteen-year-old thought to himself.

"Moony! Wormtail! What are you doing in the potions lab on such a bright and sunny summer day? Come play some Quidditch with us! Or I suppose we could go into town, though I would really rather play quidditch. I just don't understand how you two don't like flying. It's the most ama-"

"Breathe sometime, Prongs!" The wavy black haired and grey-eyed boy, from his position next to the hazel-eyed boy, exclaimed, clapping a hand on the chatterbox's shoulder. Turning to the sandy-haired Remus, Sirius Black continued. "Though he is right. If you don't get out of here soon, you will spontaneously morph into greasy, hook-nosed Slytherins. And then I can't afford to be seen with you ever again."

Remus smiled at them. "I need to finish this potion. You two may be able to get into NEWT level Potions, but potions always has been my weak spot. Professor Slughorn said the only way I was getting in for my Sixth year is if I submit several extra potions for summer homework."

"But can't it wait? We only all get to be together at Potter Manor for so long before you two abandon us for traditional emotional and moral support systems! We need to make the most of it while we can," whined Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Still avoiding the word 'family', I see."

James broke in with a gentle smie


End file.
